A Little Shop of Flowers
by SaberTail
Summary: A bad break up leaves Leonardo desperate for a job. Luckily his brother is nice enough to hire him. Even better, it leads him into an entirely different tale. Flower Shop AU.
1. Chapter 1

Leonardo felt... weird, no embarrassed, no mortified putting on this stupid apron for his brothers stupid flower shop. Michelangelo gave him a thumbs up and a lighthearted "Ya look great bro!" But that didn't help the feeling of ridiculousness in the pit of his stomach.

Leonardo didn't like accepting help. When they were kids, he was the one taking care of them, not the other way around. He could get by just fine on his own. If he really needed it though, he'd bend. Taking charity from his brothers was always an option, they'd been close as children and kept in touch often. Still, it was better as a comfort he didn't need, rather than a necessity that he was leaning on to keep himself fed. Plus, in times like this, he expected money from Donatello and maybe something nice from Raphael that was thinly veiled as a 'early birthday gift'. Those two were the 'successful' kids. With Donnie's job as _the_ top engineer for a weapons company that directly supplied the U.S. government, he was set for life. Not to mention his status as one of the brightest minds in robotics. And then there was his twenty or so patents... and his husband was almost as insanely smart.

Then there was Raphael. An Olympic heavyweight boxing gold medalist. With a bunch of prize money under his belt (a comically large gold one at that), he could easily dole out the money for a fancy gift like a shiny car or computer. His boyfriend was also a well paid government official. Sometimes Leo was surprised Traximus wasn't some sort of fighter too, given his bulging muscles and sharp horns. Maybe that was why, too much of an advantage.

Despite all of that, here he was, wearing this dopey brown apron with the words 'Little Shop of Flowers' printed across the front. Michelangelo couldn't resist when he first conceived this place mentally. A flower shop by his favorite place in the world. The California coast.

"Okay man. You're gonna have to run things here while I head out to talk to a guy about some new supplies for the shop. Mainly potting, which is boring, but hey we'll be getting these new amazing flowers called Vanilla Orchids that are this super pretty milky color and- oh! I gotta go! Slash'll be by later to drop my lunch off cause I forgot it this morning. Tell him to put it in the back fridge will you? He'll know what you mean."

"Mikey! Are you sure that's a smart idea? I mean I'm brand new, I sort of need training right?"

His brother waved him off. "You're pretty good with people. I mean you did tours at that museum for so long that it should be fine. Wait... you know how to work a cash register right?"

"Yeah, but I don't-"

"Alrighty! You should be fine then. See you later bro!" The door slammed and now Leo was standing there alone in a dopey looking apron.

Leonardo sighed and murmured into the empty shop. "I don't know the first thing about flowers..."

Not entirely true of course. He could point red roses like any other. Lavender was always a favorite smell of his, so he might be able to recognize those with his nose alone. And then Karai had always liked lilies...

Outside of those three he was useless. Guess he'd just have to hope no one wandered in, or called the store phones, or god forbid someone asked him to arrange a bouquet. As soon as he thought it, Leonardo expected someone to walk through the door. No one did thank god, but Leo felt even more ridiculous for being so paranoid. Not everything in his life was going to turn out terribly. Not that it felt like that after what happened with his fiancé. Karai Saki.

It would've been enough to simply dump him really. That hurt him enough. But then Karai and her father had to go the extra mile. Oroku Saki had never exactly approved of Leo, and surely he was overjoyed when his daughter handed Leonardo the key to their shared apartment and told him 'things just weren't working anymore'. Maybe that didn't satisfy him though. Because a week later he was let go from the museum job he'd held for years. The official reason they'd given him was financial. They had to make lay offs, yet he was one of the places best employees. He'd been told that multiple times before, and his boss looked downright disappointed to let him go. He was convinced that Karai's father had forced their hand. He donated to the place annually, and the money he gave was nothing short of a small fortune. Maybe he offered them more, or more likely, he threatened to cut them off. Whatever the case, Leo _did_ know he was thrown out onto the streets with a 'do not rehire' mark from the only job he ever really had.

He still had a degree in Japanese cultural studies, but to most that just made him seem like an anime loving weirdo. Well until they figured out his last name was Hamato, and he spoke the language fluently thanks to his father.

For now though all he could manage was this place, and it was owned by his brother. (Or well on paper Slash owned the place but for all intensive purposes it was Michelangelo's). He started to map out possible job opportunities in his mind for the fiftieth or so time, when the small bell above the door jingled. He had been resting his head against the counter, and sprung up as soon as he heard the sound. It was unlikely he could actually help whoever entered, but he at least wanted to _look_ professional.

The first patron of the day was a white rabbit, rubbing his chin and looking quizzically at the stacked shelves. Everything in the shop was flowers. Some in plastic wrap, some in pots, some in intricate glass vases. Really it was a crazy explosion of colors. Like someone had splattered paint all over the walls. So the stark white of the rabbits fur was almost too intense of a contrast for Leo to look at. But when he did, he couldn't stop.

At first Leo thought it was because of the contrast, but then he started noticing the curves along his face and neck. He followed them down until the rabbit felt his stare and turned. Leonardo jumped and stuttered out. "C-Can I help you?"

The rabbit smiled and the thought. 'He's almost as pretty as Karai.' Shot through Leonardo's head. He missed what the rabbit actually said because he's too busy mentally cursing and praising himself at the same time. 'Hey you shouldn't compare everyone to Karai.' 'But doesn't him being that attractive to you mean your starting to get over her?'

Still he registered that the rabbit _did_ say something, so he had to respond.

"Uh... yes?" Leo wasn't sure what he was saying yes too, and he was just as unsure why he had said yes.

"Alright! Let's see. I should have it somewhere around here." The rabbit began patting at his pockets, and Leonardo continued looking at him. Staring so much should've started creeping him out by now but he simply made a little 'Aha!' Sound when he found what he was looking for. It turned out to be a small slip of paper. He unfolded and glanced at it before turning back to Leo. "Right I'm looking for... Silk Road Lilies?" He shot a questioning glance at the turtle.

Oh. He was looking for something. That's what he had asked before. But it was weird, because Leonardo should've been completely useless in this situation. Yet, he knew exactly what the rabbit was talking about. He saw a big bouquet of Silk Road's when he first stepped into the shop. "Uh... um... right. This way please."

He stepped through the little flap that separated the counter and the rest of the store and led to the corner of the shop. Distinctly feeling that all of this was surreal rather than actually happening.

He stopped abruptly, and gestured. "Here we go." The rabbit hadn't expected him to stop, but luckily was vigilant enough to slam on the brakes before they collided.

"Ah yes. This looks right." He glanced at his paper mumbling about colors. Leo wasn't really paying attention, still feeling like this weird coincidence wasn't actually happening. It wasn't until he heard "Doko... doko ni aru..." That he snapped back into reality.

It looked like the rabbit was searching for another piece of paper, patting his pockets and reaching into them briefly.

"You speak Japanese?" Leonardo had to ask. He hadn't had a conversation in his first language in three weeks. Karai had broke up with him, and Donnie was always so busy...

"Hai. Hanas- ano... I mean... do you speak it too?"

"Hai. Chichi wa nihon de sodachimashite."

"You learned by heritage then. Did you ever-" Whatever he was about to say was forgotten as soon as he yanked out the slip he had been looking for. "So... looks like I need... twenty five bouquets of these."

Leonardo blinked and titled his head. "How badly did you piss your girlfriend off?" Someone as handsome as him had to have a girlfriend right? He looked older actually, maybe he was married.

"Uh... girlfriend? Oh!" He let out a loud peal of laughter and waved at the air. A grin slipped across Leo's face. The first one in awhile. "No no. These are for a wedding. And not mine. A childhood friend is the bride, and she asked me to run some errands."

"Right. So I'm guessing these are for the tables?"

"Yep. This is what she requested. The colors are red and white so..." He gestures to the flowers as indication. They were a deep crimson, with white leaking into the tips.

"It makes sense. Gotcha." There was a pause, long and heavy. Leo bounced on the balls of his feet and the rabbit glanced at the door.

"Uh right. So... I would like to stay and chat but... well I still have to pick up more decorations, and my son uh... nephew I mean."

The rabbit paused, his brows furrowed so much that his whole face was scrunched up. Then he shrugged. "I mean it's not like it matters, and I... I need to. Look, I need to pick my son up from daycare. At three."

He murmured under his breath "There I did it." And then walked out of the shop.

Leonardo sat there stunned and confused, still thinking about the curve of the rabbits neck, and how it morphed into his lean chest. He=e smiled again and then frowned cause he didn't even know his _name_. How did he not ask his _name_ for gods' sake or maybe his number. Something!

Then the rabbit strode back in. "Someone will be by to pick up those flowers on Tuesday by the way. Not me thank the gods but... uh another guy. The groom." Leo noticed a hint of disdain, and began to see some of a story that is not his or Karai's or Oroku Saki's unfold.

The rabbit looked like he was about to step out again, but he slid in through door and pulled out another small slip of paper. This one completely blank. How many of those did he even have?

"We should chat sometime. It'd be nice to have a conversation in Japanese with someone who isn't Mariko or Kenichi. Tomoe's always too busy, and Gennosuke is just... _vulgar_. He always thinks that because no one around us can understand him he can say whatever the f- annnd I'm getting off topic. Sorry, long day. My name's Usagi Miyamoto." He stuck out a hand.

Leo blinked, stared at it, and then took it, dumbly shaking it up and down. "Leonardo Hamato."

"Nice to meet you, Leonardo-San. Here's my number." He handed over the slip of paper. "Text me sometime. We can get coffee or something."

"It's a date?" Leo said. He wanted it to be.

Usagi's phone rang and he swore in Japanese. "Uh sure. I gotta go." He took the call and more Japanese streamed from his mouth. Leonardo is sure he heard the name 'Jotaro.'

He stared at the number, the feeling of being in some other dimension strong again in his mind. His singular thought: 'I have a date (is it really a date?) with a rabbit named rabbit.'


	2. Chapter 2

Leonardo waits an entire week to text him back. He doesn't want Usagi thinking he's desperate does he? Or well, that's his reasoning for the first three days. Then he realizes he's not sure if pursuing this means he's running away from Karai, or getting over her.

While he avoids contact with Usagi he continues to work at Mikey's flower shop. His second day Michelangelo does the same garbage, leaving him stranded at the counter to talk to his "contacts" about getting new plants. He actually does come back with some too, his arms are bursting with flowers in fact: reds, and whites, and oranges all covering his ocean green skin. This gives him a little leeway in Leo's mind, as he can see the rationale. Still, he needs proper training and even though he asks Michelangelo for exactly that when he returns to the shop minutes before they close, he only gets it when Slash steps into the shop on the third day. He's carrying Mikey's lunch in one hand, like he did the day before. "He always forgets." The burly turtle mumbles, before slamming down the big white binder he'd been lugging around in his other hand.

"Here you are Leonardo. All the flowers we carry. With pictures. Text Michelangelo if you have any question." He pauses and glares at the wall. "Though know that if I come back tomorrow and he isn't here I'll drag him back myself."

"Uh... thanks." Leo leaves it at that, not wanting to get involved in a lovers quarrel, and starts flipping through page after page of flowers. He now thinks should've taken a class on botany or something before he was hired.

More customers file into the doors as the week drags on. Mostly old women, which is a surprise to Leonardo. He expects a lot of surfer boys trying to win girls, and he gets some of those too, but more often than not, middle aged or older ladies walk in, pick something out and bring it to the front. Leo looks through the binder to find the price. He'd usually feel bad for taking so much of their time, but they usually wave him off with a gracious smile. A few even made some very _interesting_ comments about what a handsome young man Leonardo is. Some, are so obvious about it that he almost considers mentioning his coffee date with Usagi or the fact that he's getting over someone. Still, that'd probably just make things more awkward. Most just seem like they're playfully reliving they're younger years. Harmless in the long run.

Mikey finally decides to help too, which makes things easier, but Slash does end up having to drag him back to the shop. "Yes, I know you want to look at new additions. I get that you're excited, but you can't get carried away now that you've got an employee. Yes, even if he is your brother. Now that your back, you need to teach him some things about everything here. He doesn't even know how to make gift arrangements yet." He interrupts every arguement Michelangelo can make, kisses his forehead and then hands him lunch, before heading to his own job. Mikey pouts as Slash turns to leave, but when he spins around the real lessons begin.

By Friday, the fifth day, Leo finds that together him and his brother are on a roll. Leo is getting the hang of what goes well with what, and if someone asks for something in particular Leo either already knows where it is, or only has to take a minute to look it up in the binder. Everything is alphabatized so in reality even someone as untrained as him can do it, Leo isn't really sure why it wasn't in the shop in the first place. Mikey probably has it all floating up in his head somewhere. Next to the pizza and video games.

It's also by friday the Leo realizes he hasn't gotten a single day off yet. When he was at the musuem he got the weekends, so he hopes that this job will be similar. Still, he didn't want to assume anything. Micheangelo _is_ his boss now, even if he acted like his sameold irresponsible self.

"Say... Mikey." Really the informal way they talked to eachother did make the whole situation feel like they we're simply cleaning the garage for their father or something. "Do you ever take days off from this place?" Still, he can't help but make all phrasing cautious.

"Oh yeah, we're closed on Sundays."

Well, that was pretty easy. "So I don't have to come in the day after tomorrow then?"

"No Leo, you gotta be here early so you have enough time to sit around and do nothing... of course you don't dummy! Honestly if you wanna leave at like noon on Saturday that's cool too. I can handle half a day by myself. I used to do it alone 24/7 anyway."

"Oh. Cool." So now he has nothing stopping him from seeing Usagi this weekend. Would the rabbit be more free then? He seemed like the type to always have something on his plate. Then again, he is helping plan a wedding. Maybe after the fact he'd have more time. Still, it doesn't hurt to try right? Except that when he actually tries to pick up his phone, the whole Karai debate rages in his head again.

'This is good for you! You can finally stop thinking about her all the time. You're pratically sulking by this point!'

'Yeah but what if this guy is just a rebound rabbit. You don't want to hurt him for nothing do you? And hey what if he ends up hating you or something. Then that's just double rejection. Yeah, I'm sure that'll make things better.'

This mental arguement goes on for another two days. Until he wakes up Sunday morning, mumbles "Fuck it" and texts the number.

"Hey. Hope you aren't busy. Did you still want to meet for coffee? I'm off all day so we could even go get lunch or something too.

-Leonardo, you know the guy you talked to the other day at the flower shop."

Even with all the 'I don't give a fuck' bravado, it still takes Leo at least twenty minutes to type the damn thing. And probably another five to actually press the send button.

Usagi is merciful, and after only two minutes of nervous fidgeting and pacing, a reply comes back. "You caught me on a good day actually. Lunch sounds like a good time. There's a ramen place I frequent that's actually pretty close to my work. It's pretty good. If it's too far from where you live we can go somewhere else of course, but I'll send you the adress and you can tell me. Is noon alright?"

Leo glances at the clock. Nine. He's glad he's an early riser. The place is only a fifteen minute drive, but he already feels a desperate need to make himself presentable. "Noon works fine, and so does the place. I'll see you then."

Three hours feels both like ages and no time at all to get ready. Showering, eating a small breakfast, brushing his teeth, that was all simple stuff, but when he stands in front of his closet trying to think of an outfit, well that's when he starts feeling like he's going to be late. He's immediately stuck on how classy or casual the place might be, and with a small breath he starts pulling outfits out of the closet. He's struck by the sudden fact that some of his old 'date clothes' had spent years in the closet. Work polos were easy, and Karai had liked them, so grabbing anything other than that seemed silly when they were still together.

In the end he still has to wait around for an hour and an half. He picks something in the middle of fancy and casual. He stares at himself in the mirror, finding it weird to be obessing so much over his looks. He checks various angles, before shaking his head at himself and flopping down onto his couch. His mind spins: with thoughts of Karai, her words, her face when she told him she didn't want to be with him anymore. The last date they went on. It had been two weeks before they broke up too. It was even fancier than normal. An anniversary present.

Thinking of that makes him close his eyes. He sniffs and steeples his hands over his face, until they slide down and he's rubbing at his cheeks. His breath gets deeper, slows, until he let's out a solid ugh and stands. He flips on the television. Anything to keep his mind preoocupied after that.

He almost doesn't leave the house, and by the time he gets there, he's considered turning his car around twice. He can make some excuse about feeling sick. In a sense he won't be lying completely. His mind is reeling so fast it's making him dizzy, nauseous even. It's been years since he's been on a date (IS this a date? He's still angonizing over that question), and even so he's never been on one with a guy before. Karai is his only past experience, and they had been friends for at least a year before deciding to date. Mutual highschool friends had made that so easy. Presently, he only has a name and a beautiful, beautiful face to go on.

He slips out of his car and Usagi is waiting for him at the entrance. His breath catches for a moment. His clothes are loose fitting, a traditional haori and hakama pants, but even still, he still seems strong and graceful. The way he tilts his head and presses himself forward to greet Leonardo. There's a fluidity in it that reminds him of Michelangelo, but a fierce strength that reminds of him Raphael.

"Leonardo-san. I hope you don't mind my outfit. I just came from work. The people running the place don't usually mind, but I suppose this isn't usual date attire now is it?" Usagi is all casual about it, even the last words, which catch and stick in Leonardo's mind like a spiders web. He wonders if he's a fly.

"Oh uh..." He swears mentally, getting stuck on the fact that this is indeed a date, then berates himself into finding his tongue. "It's fine. I don't really care much as long as your cofortable... though..." Usagi predicts the question before it has even fully formed in Leonardo's lagging mind.

"I teach Kendo. It's actually a rather fun job, even if some of the kids can be a bit snobby. My father had a friend who was a swordsman and he taught me when I still lived in Japan. When I moved here I wanted to work to pay for school, but I ended up loving the job so much I dropped out of college." Usagi is nonchalant as he they walk inside and spills a big part of his life onto Leonardo's lap.

"My father wasn't pleased, but I can support myself and..." His voice lower a tad "help Mariko with Jotaro. That's what really matters." He explains all this as they walk in and take a seat. He motions with his hands as he talks, and Leonardo can't help but find the gestural nature of his explanation charming. Maybe he just finds everything about this rabbit charming.

They step inside and Usagi waves to someone working at the bar. She waves back. They sit and the girl comes over to hand them menus and ask Usagi a few questions in Japanese.

They seem to know eachother well, and Leonardo can't help but notice how pretty she is. A cat with tied up black hair that seems to frame her face perfectly. Her voice is deep for a women's but melodic and strong. She looks strong too, fierce, and suddenly Leo is pulled back into thoughts of Karai. This time in a dress, with a sly smile on her face. He kicks the memory away just in time to hear Usagi's friend mention Jotaro again, and when she leaves Leo can't help but focus in on it.

"Jotaro. Your son?"

Usagi jumps and shushes him, leaning in as his eyes turn stern. For a horrific moment, Leonardo thinks he's ruined everything. That he's going to be asked to leave and never talk to the rabbit again. "Yes, but please be quieter about that, and don't mention it in front of Tomoe Ame. You technically aren't supposed to know that, and she _definitely_ can't figure it out." He jerks his head toward their waitress. Tomoe Ame apparently.

He backs away and the anxiety in his face dissiapates. He still looks stern. "You must understand that the day I met you wasn't a particualty good one for me. I didn't think I'd see you again, and was so aggravated that I had to let something spill over. It is simply unfortunate it was that secret."

Leonardo had seen it forming in the shop. The story that involved Usagi, his son, and the friend he was supposed to be marrying off to someone else. "Mariko is the mother, then?"

"Yes. And as far as you and anyone else who asks knows. Kenichi is the father, as well as the man she will be marrying in a few weeks time." Usagi's face still hasn't completely relaxed and now he looks impossibly grim, studying Leonardo.

"Kenichi. Understood. Promise that's the story I will stick too."

He sighs and rubs at his forehead for a few moments, but when he springs back up, he looks chipper and noticably less strained. "Right. Now that that's taken care of. We can relax and eat." He wonders if the rabbit is smooth enough to time the end of that phrase with Tomoe coming back over to their table. Usagi introduces them formally this time. "Tomoe Ame. Leonardo. Leonardo. Tomoe Ame." They shake hands, even her grip seems strong and she switches to english for a moment to exhange plesantries. "Nice to meet you."

He smiles, and returns with: "Douzo yoroshiku." Followed by stating his full name as an explanation. A small 'ah' forms in her mouth and she begins asking question after question in Japanese, not really giving Leo a chance to answer them. That is until Usagi tells her to slow down and take their order instead of giving Leonardo the third degree. She tsks, but nods and asks for their order in her native tongue now that she knows she can do so.

They start with tea, ordering a pot of jasmine to share and placing the small cylindrical cups in front of them as they wait for it to arrive. There's a lull after that, one that puts Leonardo on edge. Usagi has already placed his menu down onto the table and seems to be smiling at him expectantly. He scrambles to find something to say until Usagi's look goes from expectant to quizzical. He's glances at Leo and then a menu on the table three times before Leonardo realizes what was going on. "Oh uh..." slips out of his mouth as he unfolds it and sticks it in front of his red face.

Usagi chuckles and reaches across the table to gently place his hand over Leonardo's. "You don't need to be so nervous. This is a date, but well... if I'm completely honest I'm very inexperienced with this. In fact, while I've felt attraction to men all my life, I've never actually been on a date with one. That parts totally new to me." He takes a breath and smiles wistfully. "I was with Mariko for many years."

Leonardo still takes a moment to process that and spits out the first thing that comes to mind. "So you're in the same boat as me then?"

"Am I?"

"I was with Karai for a long time. That was her name. I've never been with a man either."

There's a stunned silence at the similarity of their situations. Until they both crack a smile and Leo goes back to look at his menu, his shoulders now a little less tense than before.

He manages to pick something out as Tomoe Ame as coming back to get their orders, and when she goes to give their ticket to the chef, they're conversation strikes up again. With a couple deep breaths and the knowledge that Usagi is probably just as nervous as he is, Leonardo finds holding the coversation to be easier. Even when Usagi leads with:

"Can I ask about her then? Karai."

Leonardo frowns and Usagi is quick to apologize.

"No no it's fine." Leo assures. "I just... well it really would be best if I didn't speak of her now. It was... rather recent."

"Of course." Usagi nods and switches the topic.

"So uh maybe your family then?"

He knows he's made the right choice when a smile flits to the turtles lips. "Are you quite sure you want to hear about my three brothers?"

"Three brothers? Not sure if I should envy you or feel sorry for you."

Leo laughs. "It's a bit of both."

He ends up blabbing about them for most of the rest of their lunch date. Usagi keeps his gaze locked onto him the whole time, which would normally make him uncomfortable. In this situation however, it makes him feel noticed, appreciated even. The rabbit seems to be hanging on to every word, and even asks questions every now and again. Leo isn't sure if it's because he's actually curious or because he wants to show he's listening. Either way, it's nice. Even if some of them are a bit predictable. "Renaissance painters huh?" "Why a flower shop?" "Isn't he that world renown fighter who also is super into knitting?" He hears them whenever someone grows curious about his family. Co-workers, friends, these ones always come up.

Though the way Usagi looks at him makes him want to ditch the usual answers.

"My father said that he'd always been interested in people who had great skill in their craft. He's... well definitely not a painter, but he does pratice martial arts so he can appreciate the control." comes out instead of "Yeah." with a little bit of a shrug.

He does still tell Usagi that his brother's mind is a mystery, but he delves a little deeper, mentioning Michelangelo's weird fascination with color, and how they all thought that he'd be the one to actually live up to his artistic name.

He tells Usagi that Raphael has knitted him a total of five sweaters, three hats, seven scarves, ten pairs of socks, and one pair of leg warmers. "Those were experimental. None of us liked them." All for Christmas. He even mentions the fact that the sweaters always have the first letter of their names on them, L D R and M, and they're always a size too big, but that's kind of the point.

Usagi laughs and casually says through his hand. "Can you imagine me in one of those things? It would almost be a blanket!" Leonardo finds that he can and he's sure his cheeks turn red at the thought.

Before he knows it they're sipping the last of their broth from their bowls. Leo starts to apologize for taking up so much time with his dorky brothers, but he can't even finish before Usagi is already waving him off. "No no. Your family sounds fantastic. Warm. Friendly. You surely care a lot about them. I'd love to meet them all sometime." They're stare at eachother for a moment, until they realize what he's said and chuckle together.

"Perhaps I shouldn't be meeting your father quite yet."

"It's a bit ear-"

A round of what sounds like annoyed chirps cuts Leonardo off. Usagi pulls out his phone and sighs. "It seems I've lost track of the time. I promised Jotaro I wouldn't be late picking him up this time. It is my off day so..."

"I completely understand." He wasn't about to deprive Usagi of time with his son.

"Uh... So... well... would you like to do this again? I had fun."

"Of course!" Leonardo's voice is a bit to enthusiastic and Usagi laughs. "I... I mean yes. Please. I'll pick the place next time."

"Sounds good." He rises begins to leave, but Leo interrupts the action by standing and saying his name.

The rabbit turns, a halfed formed 'hm?' on his lips until it's crushed by Leonardo's own. The kiss is short. Usagi has to leave, but they hover inches from eachother for a few moments. Until his phone beeps again and Usagi rushes out the door.


End file.
